Wolf winds
by for the daydream
Summary: The enemy is growing stonger, black shadows are on the chase, but now what are the hobbits to do with an unnatural wolf on the prowl
1. Chase to Bree

'Hush!' said Frodo. I think I hear hoofs again'  
They stopped suddenly and stood as silent as treeshadows, listening. There was a sound of hoofs in the lane, some way behind, but coming slow and clear down the wind. Quickly and quietly they slipped off the path, and ran into the deeper shade under the oak-trees.  
'Don't let us go too far!' said Frodo. 'I don't want to be seen, but I want to see if it is another Black Rider'  
'Very well!' said Pippin. 'But don't forget the sniffing'  
The hoof's drew nearer. They had no time to find any hiding-place better than the general darkness under the trees; Sam Pippin and Merry crouched behind a large tree-bole, while Frodo crept back a few yards towards the lane. It showed grey and pale, a line of fading light through the wood. Above it the stars were thick in the dim sky, but there was no moon.  
The sound of hoofs stopped. As Frodo watched he saw something dark pass across the lighter space between two trees, and then halt. It looked like the black shade of a horse led by a smaller black shadow. The black shadow stood close to the point where they had left the path, and it swayed from side to side. Frodo thought he heard the sound of snuffling. The shadow bent to the ground, and began to crawl towards him.  
Once more the desire to slip on the Ring came over Frodo; but this time it was stronger than before. So strong that, almost before he realized what he was doing, his hand was groping his pocket. But at that moment a snarling wolf appeared behind the shadow. White with dark markings and cold blue-grey eyes, the wolf made a leap towards the shadow, but it seemed to of jumped to high, for it passed right over the bent shadow and was now standing with it's ear's pressed against it's head, showing long sharp canines. But the wolf did not stop, it was heading right at Frodo, who still had his hand on his pocket but had stopped at the sight of the creature. But he was not the only one, the shadow had also paused to watch the wolf. Before Frodo had time to deside wether or not the wolf who was now peircing his eyes with its cold stare; was just a hungry wolf, or a pawn of the enemy; the black shadow straightened up and retreated. It climbed on to the shadowy horse and seemed to vanish across the lane into darkness on the other side. When Frodo looked back at the wolf it was not there, it had dissapeared as it had appeared moments ago and left no trace that a wolf of its kind had ever been on the shadowy grounds of that night.  
The four hobbits cautiously made there way through the wood, making sure to stay well away from any road or distinguishable path.  
'Aything?' asked sam,  
'Nothing' replied Frodo from the large oak he was scouting from.  
'What is going on?' Pippin asked through uneasy breathes,  
'That Black Rider was looking for something. Or Someone' said merry as he approached the oak 'Fodo'  
Pippin quickly pushed sam to the gound 'Get down' Just as a Black Rider appeared atop the hill behind the oak.  
Frodo turned his head, careful not to be seen and looked at Merry.  
'I have to leave the shire... Sam and I must get to bree'  
Merry nodded his head, it would be best if they did leave the shire.  
'Bucklebury Ferry..Follow me'  
Merry let the way quickly through the tree's, knowing if they didn't hurry they would all be dead soon...  
  
Disclaimer: do not own LOTR or it's characters. Only Kalista (the wolf) 


	2. Strider

After the 20 mile paddle to Brandywine Bridge, the four hobbits were exusted, scared and wet. They kept on in the night, making sure not to be seen, going around paths and houses till they finaly found themselves outside of the Prancing Pony in bree.  
'Remmember, the name baggins must not be uttered here..' cautioned Frodo as Gandal had told him.  
The hobbits went inside to find it full of drunken, or almost drunken men. They approached the inkeeper at his desk wich was larger in size than any of the hobbits to book there 'nice cosy sized hobbit room' under the name Underhill. While they were ther frodo inquired about Gandalf were he was startled and sent into deeper worry that Gandalf had not been seen in six months... 'dont worry sam, he'll be here..' Frodo tried.  
The hobbits desided to hang around the common room incase Gandalf showed, and to have some supper.  
Merry came back from the bar with a pint of beer, Pippin got excited and rushed off to get one with Sam shouting 'But you already have half one..' Frodo knew he shouldn't but he was destacted by his own worries of Gandalf.  
'That fellows done nothing but stare at us since we got here' Sam pointed out.  
In the corner were no candles were lit sat a hooded man smoking a pipe, Frodo stoped the bar keeper and asked who the man was.  
'He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering about the wilds. What he's real name is, I dont know, but around here, he's known as Strider' Frodo was feeling unease and took the ring out without realising. The next thing he new he heard 'baggins... sure I know a baggins...' Frodo snapped out of it and turned to the bar to se pippin chatting with a lot o strangers. Frodo panics, Gandalf had said to leave the name Baggins behind, there were many spies of sauron. Frodo ran up to pippin, weaving around others to get to him, he grabbed Pippin by his sholder and started to drag him away, but slipped on someones shoes and went down... unfortunatly, the ring was still in his hand. As frodo hit the ground, the ring was tossed into the air, and when he tried to catch it, it slid onto his finger, and then he was gone...  
  
The Black Riders stoped in the direction hey were riding, they had sensed the ring... the knew excactly were the ringbearer resided...  
  
He could see shadows, lots of shadows, the winds rushing all around making it hard to focus... but as clear as it had been earlier that night, the wolf is there... standing, watching, and pure white, making it look as pure as the elven kind.  
A deep booming voice can be bearly heard through the wind... "You cannont hide..."  
Frodo turns his head around towards the voice "I see you..."  
Something sturres the shadows... A great eye suddenly appears through the darkness.  
"There is no life..."  
"...in the void..."  
"...only death..."  
Frodo could take no more, he ripps the ring of his finger and appears under a table... Trying to catch his breath, Frodo was taken by surprize when a hand grabs him by his collar and hoists him on his feet.  
'You draw far to much attention to yourself "Mr. Underhill"  
It was the Ranger, Strider! Before Frodo could reply Strider was dragging Frodo up the stairs, and into a room dimly lit by a few candles. Strider tossed the scared form of Frodo on the ground by the fire. Frodo was quick to straighten himself... 'what do you want'  
'More caution from you, thats no trinket you carry'  
'I carry nothing' Frodo replied, staying his hand that wanted to reach for the ring.  
'Indeed' Strider smirked as he went to the candles and started to extinguish the few candles... 'I can avoid being seen if I wish... but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift' Strider removed his hood to show his dark eyes and brown locks that reached past his neck.  
'Who are you?' 'Are you frightened'  
'Yes' addmitted frodo 'Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you..' Strider stopped as footsteps were heard approaching.  
Strider turns to face the door with his sword drawn as Sam with his fists, Mery with a candle stick holder and Pippin with a chair burst through.  
'Let him go! or i'll have you, Longshanks' warned Sam Strider straightens from his pose and sheaths his sword 'You have a stout heart, hobbit. But that will not save you' Strider turns back to frodo and said with almost regret in his voice.  
'You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo... there comming...'  
  
Disclaimer: do not own LOTR or it's characters. Only Kalista (the wolf) 


End file.
